


Holiday In The Sun

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Beach fic, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), beach holiday, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Sidon and Link need a vacation away from their respective lives and where better than Lurelin Village?!
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 51





	Holiday In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEarlGreyofBergamot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlGreyofBergamot/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a wonderful friend of mine.

A Holiday In The Sun

After the Divine Beast induced rainfall in the Zora domain, Sidon most definitely wished for the sunnier climes of Lurelin village, and so when he suggested it to Link on his flyby visit it was agreed they would go there on a short holiday to get away from their responsibilities. 

They would meet at the village when Link was free of whatever quest he had to embark upon, something small he had promised and Sidon believed him though he would offer him some leeway. Sidon was well aware of Link’s penchant for wandering Hyrule with no clear destination- and for a spell, he wondered how to help him rid the hero of such a thing trait, but it became clear this was how he decompressed and Sidon thought nothing more of it and was alarmed he had wanted to change something about the Hylian at all. 

It wasn't difficult for Sidon to travel to the coastal village, he merely followed the coastline enjoying the sea waters as he did so. He had decided to leave home a day late allowing Link to catch up should his quest have taken more time than he initially anticipated and giving more of an allowance for the wanderer to wander. 

But when he reached the entrance of the village Link was already standing there holding a drink in a coconut looking a tad sunburnt. It was clear he had gotten there early and had likely ended up helping out the village with some tasks.

No matter the place, Link was always on hand to help someone with their plight no matter how big or how small. That was what Sidon adored about the diminutive hero, but he also knew that the man stretched himself thin and the trip was supposed to help Link gather himself up again. 

Any admonishments that Sidon had hoped to voice fled though when Link spotted him and gifted the Zora with a bright smile as he set aside his drink, and all but ran to Sidon throwing his arms around him in an embrace. 

They stood in the embrace for a long moment before Link pulled away to speak. 

_ You are the one that is late this time!  _ The smug look he gave Sidon was enough to have him laugh aloud.  _ Did you lose track of time? _ They both knew he hadn’t but they liked to play this harmless game it eased the ache that formed when they spent so much time apart. 

“I must have forgotten the date we set. My apologies, my love.” Sidon offered a flourishing bow and Link gave forth silent laughter at the sight of it. They made quite a pair in appearance and personality, an odd couple most would say but they made each other happy and it was really no one else’s business. 

The sky was already darkening when Link led him down to the beach. A fire had been built but not lit and a large tent had been erected further back on the beach situated far enough away from the shore that they would not be victims of the tides changing. The tent was a nest of pillows and soft blankets with a single ornate lamp hanging above them offering a soft golden glow. 

Everything seemed incredibly romantic and Sidon felt any stress melt away with the sound of the sea softly lapping at the shore and muted calls of sea birds as they nested for the night. The silks and blankets had been gifted to Link by the Gerudo chief for helping with their own Divine Beast problem, along with a myriad of other rewards, but nothing as exquisite as the brilliantly dyed fabrics that hung over every inch of their sleeping quarters for the next 3 days.

While Sidon stood appreciating the interior, Link was rolling up the entrance of the tent after having lit a fire, leaving them the perfect view of the sea and the stars above. It would soon be dark enough that the two would merge and they would be sat gazing into a galaxy with the calming sound of the sea to ease their frantic minds. 

How long had it been since either of them had felt peace like this?

A small hand on his side brought Sidon back to the present and Link pointed to the lamp and motioned for him to douse the flame within for him. Doing as he was told Sidon lifted a hand to the lamp and smothered the flame with his forefinger and thumb. 

It left them with the orange light of the fire only and the feeling as though they were the only two in the world. The darkness of the night seeped in around them in a velvety embrace that lulled Sidon into a comfortable state and he sat at the mouth of the tent feet buried in the sand alongside Link who had already gotten comfortable not moments before him. 

_ When these nights came while I wandered I would feel so alone. I am so small in a world so big it was hard to not feel so inconsequential,  _ Link began though he seemed hesitant as he signed out his words. Rather than try to put him at ease Sidon waited to see what else was on the blond’s mind. 

For a second Link seemed unwilling to continue and the pink of the sunburn on his cheeks deepened as a blush spread over his face. But whatever had kept him from continuing must have passed because he lifted his hands again. 

_ Before I met you I was afraid of the sky. We know almost nothing of what is beyond the stars and that unknowing scared me. Then I met you,  _ He paused to look up at Sidon with a soft and adoring smile, his eyes sparkling in the firelight,  _ it is hard to be afraid of being so small when someone so big loves me. The sky is so big but it loves the stars… knowing that we are the same makes it easier to live beneath them.  _

_ What I am trying to say is… I love you and you make me feel better about the world. When I am tired you are the energy I need to carry on. Did… that come out weird? _ Link hid his face for a moment to hide an awkward laugh. 

To save him from more embarrassment Sidon looked away for a moment and focussed on the way Link wiggled his toes in the golden sands around them as though trying to ground himself. He was so small and yet so strong- the warrior’s spirit inside Link was bigger than him bigger than the tallest peak of Death Mountain. 

“I love you too, Link. A heaven burden has been put on your shoulders and it is ok to be afraid of what is to come. It's ok to be afraid of the unknown- we are not born fearless and we are not born afraid we learn these things as we grow. You have done what no other has done before, it would be remiss of anyone to think you are not lonely.”

_ I’m not lonely. Not when I have you.  _

Sidon waved away those words and shook his head. When Link dropped his hands to rest in his lap Sidon curled his fingers around one of them and gave it a comforting squeeze but did not let go after. 

“That isn’t what I meant. But for now, it doesn’t matter- we came to enjoy this time together and to relax. Let us enjoy the night together and in the morning maybe the world won’t seem so big.” The sun would come up and Link would scarcely recall his words from that night so wrapped up he would be in swimming and eating and drinking with Sidon. 

This would be the only holiday they would get for a long time and Sidon was adamant that Link was going to savour it and have as much fun as possible before they both had to return to their regular lives. 

_ Is this the part where you have your way with me? _ Link snickered at his own words but let out a silent cry of surprise when Sidon pushed him back into the nest of pillows. He pressed his forehead to Link’s and closed his eyes enjoying their closeness for a moment before he moved to press a soft kiss to Link’s lips. 

“It’s a holiday for both of us, we can do whatever you like.”

_ Oh, then yes, I want that and I also want grilled fish. _ As he said this his stomach growled and Sidon let out a loud laugh and he sat back allowing Link space to sit up.  _ I didn’t eat anything today I was waiting for you to get here.  _

And so they spent their evening in the shallows of the sea catching fish and grilling them on the open fire and enjoying the warm breeze that drifted from inland never unaware of the storm that gathered that would leave them particular washed out for the next few days. 

Ah, but there would be another time for a holiday when Hyrule knew true peace again when Zelda was freed, the darkness gone and no epic quest for Link to lose his days to. 

When that day came Sidon would feel the contentment of not only his soul but Mipha’s too. 

Until then he would remain at Link’s side as best he could to ensure the hero would see those sunny days again. 

  
  



End file.
